


The Truth Behind it All

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Marriage, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demon Summoning, Demons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Past Rape/Non-con, Serious, Summoning, Supernatural Elements, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Thornstriker still has questions about what happened that night.





	The Truth Behind it All

Thornstriker was just so glad to finally be back in her room. This past few days had been hard. And mentally exhausting. It shouldn’t have been, considering it was only week one of college.   
  
But it wasn’t college or the classes that had been hard. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. She still couldn’t quite remember everything, but she knew what had happened. She had thought it was a strange dream, but… there was a fog from when she had been at that shrine to how she got back to her room.  
  
The shrine she had stopped by was dirty and ruined. It was much different from the others, this one more like a temple that was further away from the main path. Eclipse hadn’t been interested in exploring it, so Thornstriker sent her ahead while she had gone inside. It was old and worn, though more likely from use than age. Then she came small altar that had been left in a disarray. Candles were knocked over, metal bowls were dirty and rusty, books were left open and ruined...  
  
The others who had come onto the path had been leaving gifts or some form of tribute at the other shrines. Though she had nothing to give, Thornstriker decided to clean up the place. Since it was tradition, it was the least she could do, she supposed.  
  
So she tidied up as best as she could. She had found a cloth lying around and used that to at least dust off the altar as bed as she could. She fixed the candles, straightening them up a bit, as well as organized the books and bowls to make it look neat. She had even ended up finding some matches… she thought it would have been a good idea to light up the candles and say a small prayer.  
  
That was when she had gotten the idea to peek into the books, hoping to find one suitable for the shrine. But in doing so, she accidentally cut her finger. She never noticed that blood has trickled from her finger and into one of the bowls…  
  
Then she found a prayer that had a sketch of the candles. She had only read it to herself out loud, trying to pronounce the words… Primus, she had been so stupid and careless and wasn’t thinking that her actions had consequences!  
  
But they did. She read the chant out loud, somehow correctly, and the whole temple had started to shake. She had thought it was an earthquake until… until a portal opened. Right in front of the altar, in front of her, a huge portal had opened up and she had been knocked onto her backside.  
  
Then… he came. She still didn’t know how to describe him. A monster. With a humanoid face that was admittedly handsome, large and muscular with wings and a tail and claws… she didn’t know what to think of him. She had been frightened, too scared to even scream, just shaking like a leaf as he appeared before her, looking almost perplexed.  
  
After that, it was a little foggy and confusing. But… he still pushed her down and took her virginity. That much she did know. He had been… gentle enough, but she had been too terrified to really focus on that. A monster had unprotected sex with her and she must have passed out, somehow waking up in her bed like nothing had happened.  
  
Thornstriker let out a loud and long sigh, flopping onto the bed and curled up on her side. She didn’t know where he came from or what he was… or if he would return. All day, she had been terrified that he would pop out of some random corner to attack her again. It was like she could feel his presence hovering over her and no matter where she was, she couldn’t shake it.  
  
Her eyes fell to her ring finger. There was a small dark mark around it, a faint red rose and thorn pattern on it, almost like a ring… maybe that was why she could still feel his presence. She knew he had to have been responsible for this. She just wished she remembered what actually happened after he showed up.  
  
She closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her chest. She was thinking too deeply on this. It was over now, hopefully, and Solstice had given her pills to take care of everything. She would be fine, so long as she just forgot about the whole thing.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
The sudden voice caused her to freeze up. It was… low. And deep. There was a soft gentleness to it, but that didn’t bring her any comfort. Not when she recognized the voice.  
  
She slowly turned to look over her shoulder. She was expecting to see the wings and claws and the tail, but instead a large dark man stood by her desk. He was in normal clothes and looked completely human… minus his bright red eyes. And even if he did look like a human, she knew that voice. And that face too… the face didn’t change either.  
  
Her eyes widened in terror. It hadn’t just been her imagination or her being paranoid. He must have been following her all day. She hadn’t imagined it… and Primus only knew what he was doing here now!  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, but he seemed to have anticipated that. In a flash, he was on top of her, slapping his hand over her mouth as he pinned down with his body. Thornstriker still screamed into his palm, kicking and flailing and pushing at him fruitlessly. She couldn’t believe this! He came back! He was going to rape her again! She didn’t want to! She didn’t want to have to do this forever! Primus, someone wake her up from this nightmare already!  
  
“Hey, stop-!” The man above her looked frustrated and even distraught with her struggle. “I’m not going to- stop!”  
  
But Thornstriker merely moved up a foot to slam into his stomach. He grunted, clearly in pain, but he still didn’t let go. She was no match for his strength, even if she was struggling with all her might. But she had to stop him. She had to actually put up a fight this time; she refused to let him have his way with her again!  
  
“Stop-! Come on, just listen-!”  
  
He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned them down on the bed. Thornstriker was helpless as he moved in between her legs, making it impossible for her to kick him. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, Thornstriker starting to shake as she realized their positions. She couldn’t go through this again, she didn’t want to!  
  
“Thornstriker, stop!”  
  
She flinched, freezing up when he said her name. Her eyes were wide, tears threatening to spill, but all she could do was stare at him. He was panting lightly, eyes narrowed at her… but he didn’t look angry. She didn’t even see lust in his eyes. He almost looked concerned, worried even. And she noticed that his grip wasn’t tight, just secure and enough to keep her from hitting him. He didn’t seem to be making an effort into taking off her clothes either.  
  
But she was more focused on the fact that he said her name. How did he know it? She never told it to him that night. At least she didn’t remember telling him. Primus, she didn’t even know his name! If he even had one… But the shock of it all had calmed her down, which was probably what he wanted.  
  
“I’m going to let you go,” he said softly. “Just… Listen to me, okay? I’m not going to hurt you again, so… Please. Don’t run away. Please.”  
  
She was stunned by the tenderness in his voice. And his eyes. He looked so worried and concerned, despite what he had done that night. Unless this was all a trick. After all, he was a monster, probably a demon of some kind. Surely he was good at manipulation, and here she was, completely ready to believe him and do as he said.  
  
But what other choice did she have? Even if he was lying, if she tried to run away or scream, he could probably stop her. Maybe he would hurt her too… Possibly even kill her, if she angered him enough. There was nothing she could do but listen to his pleads. So, as best as she could in her position, she nodded once.  
  
“... Okay. I’m letting go now.”  
  
Slowly, he took his hands away from her. Thornstriker immediately sat up, pushing back closer towards the wall. She didn’t scream or attempt to flee though; she just wanted to put some distance between them, in case he had been lying. But he didn’t come closer, just sitting on the edge of the bed with his bright red eyes locked on her. His expression didn’t change either. He still looked concerned… and maybe even a little anxious, now that she noticed his body language.  
  
They just sat there in silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. While Thornstriker just sat there against the wall, still trembling a little, the demon across from her couldn’t look her directly in the eye. Almost as if he were ashamed… But the silence wasn’t doing anything for Thornstriker’s nerves. He clearly wanted to talk and she needed answers…  
  
Taking a deep breath, she asked softly, “How do you know my name?”  
  
He seemed a little surprised she spoke first. But it was enough for him to sit up a little straighter and look her in the face. “When I… brought you back here, I saw your ID card.”  
  
She slowly nodded. That made sense… At least she had been right about not telling him her name. Though she had no idea if he had told her his name or not that night. Everything was such a blur.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, causing her to look up in surprise. She was even more shocked when she saw how distressed and guilty he looked too. “I… The ceremony that night was an accident, right? You didn’t mean to cause it.”  
  
How did he know that? She still nodded, seeing his shoulders slump even more as he huffed, bring a hand up to rub his eyes.  
  
“Listen, that night, I… I didn’t know you weren’t part of the cult.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “C-Cult?”  
  
“... The temple was an old satanic cult,” he said softly, watching a look of horror come over her face. “And, for a long time, hundreds of years ago, they kept trying to perform ceremonies to eternally wed their virgin women to me. So I kept sabotaging the rituals and they eventually just… gave up.”  
  
Thornstriker could only stare at him, confused and in horror. Satanic cult? Rituals? Marriage? She looked ready to faint, but she forced herself to stay calm. If she got hysterical now, she wouldn’t get any of the answers she needed. Though she had a dreadful feeling pooling her stomach as she started to figure out just what she had done that night…  
  
She swallowed. “And… I-I performed the ritual s-successfully?”  
  
He nodded. “No one has ever attempted anything like it in a long time, so I stopped keeping an eye for it. And then, that night… When you completed the ritual, I was made bound to you. For eternity. I-I didn’t know you weren’t part of a cult or some sort of religious fanatic yourself, so I just… went about the whole thing. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Y-You’re b-bound to me?”  
  
“... The ritual forms a marriage,” he muttered, avoiding her gaze out of sheer guilt. “Between you and the son of Satan. Which is... me.”  
  
Thornstriker felt the color drain out of her face as her body went cold. The… son of Satan? Him? And… And she married him? Because of the ritual she accidentally performed, she was now the Antichrist’s wife?! And… And Primus, that was why he had sex with her. Because he originally thought that she performed the ritual willingly and had to consummate the marriage. Because they were now married.  
  
She was ready to faint. Now the mark on her ring finger made sense. It was like a wedding band. And now this demon, this… Antichrist, was her husband. Her husband who hadn’t understood that night had been a mistake. Who took her virginity because that was what he was supposed to do as her husband. Because he didn’t know it had been a mistake until afterwards.   
  
“Thornstriker, I’m sorry,” he said, bringing her attention back to him. He looked sullen at the terrified expression on her face, but didn’t make a comment on it. “I… I didn’t know, that night, I didn’t know… But there’s nothing I can do to fix it. The ritual is binding. You’re... my wife now. I… I’m sorry, I can’t change it or take it back… I never meant to hurt you.”  
  
Thornstriker couldn’t wrap her mind around it. It sounded implausible. It sounded ridiculous and like a cruel joke. If someone had said this to her a few days ago, she wouldn’t have believed it. Because supernatural creatures weren’t supposed to exist and these sorts of rituals weren’t supposed to be real.

A hand wrapped around hers. She gasped, nearly letting out a scream when she saw that the demon had gently grabbed her left hand. Before she could try to yank her hand away or demand to know what he was doing, he gently slipped a dark silver ring onto her ring finger, covering the markings at the pase. The ring had a small ruby in the middle of it, which was practically glowing when he slipped it on.

“This will protect you,” he said, letting go of her hand. “As my wife, I will protect you. No one will hurt you... So don’t take it off, okay?”

She didn’t know what to say, instead pulling her hand to her chest. This was so much to comprehend… She was married to the Antichrist. He was sorry for taking her virginity. He was sorry for hurting her. And there was nothing either of them could do except just accept the fact that they were now married, because she accidentally performed the ceremony.

She glanced up at him. He wasn’t looking her in the eye, but it didn’t seem like he was trying to deceive her. He looked sincerely remorseful… And she could see he was wearing a matching ring on his left ring finger too. Just as she was his wife, he was her husband. Primus only knew what that entailed though.

So, swallowing her fear, she said softly, “Wh-What happens now…?”

He huffed, rubbing his eyes. “I’m supposed to have you come live with me, but… marriage usually just demands we live in the same realm. So I decided to live with you. For now.”

Her eyes widened. They had to live together?!

“I’m… not moving in or making you actually live with me,” he assured her, almost as if he had heard her thoughts. “But I’ll be living in the mortal world. I-I did enough to you already, I’m not going to take you away from your friends and family too.”

“... Why are you being so considerate of me?” Thornstriker asked.

It was a legitimate question. He was the Antichrist, a being of supposedly pure sin. In some religions, he was supposed to be the bringer of the end. She didn’t think he would be so kind and apologetic. Yes, that night had been a mistake, but she would have figured a demon like him would have just brought her to his world, raped her every night, and never cared what she had to say…

But he wasn’t like that. He was being so polite and accommodating. He wasn’t making any sexual and degrading remarks… He was being honest. He was letting her feel at ease, or as at ease as she could be in a situation like this. His kindness was definitely making this a lot easier to swallow, even if it was throwing everything she had thought true in a loop.

“After that night… I found out more about you,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “When you had seemed so… terrified, I didn’t understand because I thought you had wanted to marry me. So I went back home and learned more about you… And that’s when I learned you weren’t part of a cult. And weren’t a religious fanatic.”

“How did you-?”

“We have our ways… And it’s how I found out you were… a good person. Free of sin and pure and… And I hurt you. I violated you without listening to you and I hurt you… I’m sorry, Thornstriker. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Her shoulders relaxed a bit before sighing heavily. Well… Though that night had been traumatic, to say the least, he did seem remorseful. And he didn’t seem to have any intentions of doing it again. She was still wary, but despite who he was, he didn’t seem like that horrible of a creature. He wasn’t spiriting her away, they weren’t going to live in the same room, and he said he would protect her.

Whether not it was all a lie remained to be seen, but she decided to at least trust him for now. Besides, they were bound together. She couldn’t really deny him even if she wanted to.

“... Do you have a name?”

“What?”

She swallowed, rubbing her hands together. “You know my name… And-And we’re married now, so… we should at least try to get a long. And you never told me your name, so… I thought I would ask…”

“... It’s Bloodshed. I… I’m Bloodshed.”

A frightening name, if she were being honest, but she supposed it suited the Antichrist. Hopefully this could work. She hoped this demon, Bloodshed, didn’t turn out to be lying. He seemed sincere and remorseful, so she would just have to wait and see… But she wanted to hold out hope, even if it seemed foolish.

After all, they were bound together for eternity. She should at least learn to get used to having this man as her husband. Even if the marriage was an accident in the first place.

She took a deep breath before she stretched out a hand to him. “Then please… Treat me kindly from now on, Bloodshed.”

He was hesitant to take the hand. Especially when he could see her fingertips shaking. But he didn’t want her courage to go to waist, so gingerly, he took a hold of it and shook it once. This was not how he wanted to marry, but there was nothing he could do now. He married this woman and they had already consummated when she didn’t understand what had happened.

The least he could do was protect and cherish her… and he would be sure to do his best too.


End file.
